Lee and Gaara: High School Love Story
by NarutardedGleek
Summary: Exactly as the title says. WARNING! YAOI AND LOTS OF IT! Don't like? Don't read. Couples: Lee/Gaa, Sasu/Naru, Kiba/Shino, Neji/Ten, Shika/Tem, Implied Kanku/Hina, Saku/Sai
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a Lee Gaara love story. It has other couples mentioned in it, and the POV changes... actually no it doesn't. It is all third person, but it goes between Gaara and Lee at the same time.. you'll see. This story contains Yaoi- BoyXBoy. Don't like? Don't read. Rated M for later Chapters. This was actually supposed to be a oneshot... but I am currently working on chapter 10... so that didn't quite work out the way i planned. But hey, does writing ever do that? Read and Review please :)

_Italics:_ Thinking. You know, that dangerous passtime that some people have a habit of doing?

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. It would be legit. But unfortunately, I am not that lucky :(

On to the Story!

**Chapter 1**

The only sound that could be heard in the locker room was a shower and Lee's out-of-tune singing. The handle squeaked as he turned off the water. _Ah, what a youthful shower after a youthful workout!_ He thought to himself. Lee walked over to his athletics locker to get changed. He as the only one in the locker room, so he didn't bother slipping his boxers on under his towel. He unraveled the towel and bent down to pick up his underwear, and then he heard the door open and foot steps enter.

Lee glanced over the lockers towards the door, but did not see anybody. Then he realized the footsteps were coming closer and began fumbling with his boxers. In his haste, he dropped his underpants, and began grabbing anything that could cover him when he suddenly saw feet in front of him. He grabbed his towel as he straightened himself, and wrapped it around his waist before he could reveal anything to the person in front of him. He glanced at the short boy in front of him finally realizing that it was the youngest of the Sabaku siblings, Gaara. "Umm... H-hello Gaara..." Lee stuttered.

"You're in front of my locker." Gaara said disinterestedly. Lee stepped aside and Gaara opened his locker, took his gym bag, and left without another word. Lee stared after him for a while before realizing that he still was not wearing anything. He dressed quickly and left.

That night, Lee lay in bed thinking of his run-in with Gaara. He'd never really spoken with Gaara even though they had three classes together this year, and several the year before as well. Before he realized it, his thoughts were taking a different direction. Lee began to appreciate how Gaara looked in his black skinny jeans and blood red polo that matched his perfectly scruffy hair. He remembered how Gaara's eyes had shown in a strangely cunning detached way., and how beautiful they were, even surrounded completely in black bags. Lee wondered how his pale, smooth skin would feel beneath his fingertips... _No Lee! Inappropriate thoughts about Gaara, and you hardly know him! As punishment, you will run 100 extra laps around the track! _Lee chastised himself inwardly.

Lee fell asleep and began to dream. His dream started out as a deja vous moment...:

_Lee rounded his final lap on the track and headed off to the locker room to shower. He finished his shower and headed to his locker to get changed. He heard the door open, and he heard footsteps approaching him. As he was bending down to pick up his towel to cover himself, he saw the familiar black and red DC's. But this time when looked up, before he had a chance to speak, Gaara stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Lee's neck, and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. Lee, with eyes like saucers, just stood there for a moment, relishing in the soft warmth that was Gaara's lips against his own. Finally, Lee bent down slightly to reduce the strain on Gaara's neck from leaning up, wrapped his arms around Gaara's petit waist and began slowly kissing him back._

_ Lee, completely lost in the feeling of Gaara's lips, felt the sensation of Gaara's toungue flick across the line of his lower lip., asking for entrance. With an inaudible moan, Lee opened his mouth and their tongues began to dance together in perfect harmony., tasting each other as though they were going to die tomorrow. Lee suddenly felt a burning in his chest and remembered something he desperately needed: air. They broke apart and Gaara leaned his head against Lee's left shoulder, giving the older boy a perfect view of his Ai tattoo, which happened to match the color of his hair perfectly. After a minute, Gaara pulled away and walked out of the locker room without a word. _

Lee woke up to the persistent beeping of his alarm clock.

Authors notes: I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm gonna add more once they are typed. Please remember to review! I love getting my reader's opinions. If you have any ideas, criticisms, questions, or see any mistakes, let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: I'd like to send out a special thanks to Crescenteye for being my first reviewer EVER! I am so happy that you liked it! I hope you like the rest too!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or its characters.

**Chapter 2**

Lee pulled up to his usual parking spot in the school's lot, and parked his forest green station wagon. He stepped out wearing blue jeans and a green t-shit with his usually hightops, and secured his backpack to his shoulders. The door of his car groaned in protest as he shut it and locked the door. He began walking to find his friends, and as he reached the school's court yard he was tackled by an orange blur. "Naruto, would you be so kind as to get off me? You are...somewhat heavy." Lee asked the blonde whose ocean blue eyes were shining and whose mouth was turned up in a smile almost as blinding as his own.

Naruto stood and helped him up. "Sure thing bushy brows!" Naruto grinned and returned to his boyfriends side. Lee had not noticed the raven haired boy standing off to the side looking rather bored. His eyes brightened slightly as Naruto grasped his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Hello Sasuke! How are you on this most beautiful of days?" Lee greeted warmly. Sasuke looked up towards the sky.

"It's overcast and obviously about to rain." Sasuke stated. "I think you need your eyes checked." he added after a moment.

"Oi teme! Don't be so mean to bushy brows! Maybe he likes rainy weather!" Naruto reprimanded Sasuke. He attempted a glare and failed miserably.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said playfully as he bumped his shoulder against Naruto's.

"It is alright Naruto. Sasuke is correct. It is not a beautiful day weather-wise, but it is a beautiful day to be alive!" Lee said cheerfully. Suddenly, they heard obnoxiously loud footsteps rushing toward them. They turned to see Kiba sprinting towards them, his boyfriend,Shino, lagging several feet behind. "Hello Kiba! Hello Shino!" Lee shouted towards them.

"Yo!" Kiba shouted. He approached them and turned to Shino. " Hurry up slow poke!" He yelled to his boyfriend. "You're keeping us all waiting!" Shino just walked up and mindlessly he and Kiba leaned against each other. Since he is always so quiet, Shino just nodded respectively to everybody. " Where is Shikamaru? And Ino and Choji? And everyone else? Are we early or something?" Kiba asked everyone, glancing around the courtyard as he spoke.

"Shikamaru is with his new girlfriend. I don't even know who she is. Ino and Choji had to stop by her parent's flower shop because she forgot her homework there. Neji, Tenten, and Hinata are all carpooling because Tenten's car broke down, and Sakura is going to be late because she is doing community service at the hospital." Naruto said. He talked to everybody the most, so of course he would know. "Look!" he said pointing. Ino and Choji were walking towards them, hand in hand. Next to them is Hinata, and next to her, Neji and Tenten walked with their arms around each others waists.

Just as they all approached, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for first period. Lee walked into his physics class and was about to sit down when his instructer, Kurenai Sensei, told everybody not to get to comfortable because they were changing lab partners for the rest of the year. Lee decided he would just stand by the back wall and watch the birds through the window.

"Rock Lee?" Kurenai Sensei stated. Lee looked to her immediately. "your lab partner for the rest of the year will be Gaara Sabaku. Both of you, take your seats at the back table by the wall." She said and moved to the next pair.

In that instant, every detail from his dream cam back to him, and Lee flushed pink as he took his seat next to the younger boy. He glanced over at him. The boy didn't seem to notice his presence at all. He seemed lost in the book he was reading. A few minutes later, Kurenai Sensei called the class to order and began the lesson. The period dragged by. Lee couldn't concentrate on the lesson because of the small red haired boy next to him. Finally, the two minute bell rang and everyone had began to pack up. Kurenai Sensei shouted over the noise. "Okay class, there is no homework tonight. For the next few weeks we will be working on a project. You will all be working with your partner's on this assignment. There will be some out of class work that will require you to meet with your partners outside of school. Have a great day. Class dismissed!"

All of the students rushed out of the classrooms as Lee packed up slowly. He suddenly noticed Gaara was still in his seat, reading his book. Lee wondered if he knew that the period was over. "umm... G-gaara?" Lee cursed himself 50 extra laps for stuttering. Gaara looked up at him without a word. The angle of his neck seemed very familiar to Lee, and he began to blush a brilliant shade of red. "Umm... w-well, class is o-over. I-I did not know i-if you had n-noticed..." Gaara looked around the room looking slightly surprised. He packed up his books silently, and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned to Lee.

" That shirt looks really stupid when your face is that color." Gaara said and left the room without even looking back. His comment made Lee blush even harder. Lee finished gathering his things and rushed to second period, thinking of Gaara the whole time.

Authors Notes: I hope you liked the second chapter! There isn't really much in it... but it will get more interesting I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I'm happy that you like it so far! It is going to start getting a lot better very soon! just bear with it! In chapters 4 and 5 you will start seeing more building, and i have to say that so far chapter 5 is my most favoritest one! I had fun writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto. I truly do wish I did though.

**Chapter 3**

Lee shared his second period English class with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They all looked at him as he came in, and he realized that he was still blushing profusely. "Hey Lee, did you get asked out or something? Your face looks like a beet!" Kiba said, slightly louder than necessary.

"No, nothing like that!" Lee stated, slightly flustered. "It's nothing!" His friends looked at him skeptically and he did his best to force the blush down.

"You know, none of us believe that. But I guess we will leave you alone. It's such a drag trying to get people to talk when they don't want to." Shikamaru said. He had a small smirk on his face.

"Thank you very much Shikamaru!" Lee exclaimed joyously. he was glad that he did not have to talk about what happened, or his dream. He didn't even want to think about it. Instead, he turned the conversation away from himself. "By the way, I heard that you have a new girlfriend?" Lee asked. He noticed Shikamaru's face flush for a second as everyone focused their attention on him. "Who is she?" He questioned further.

"Ah, well I guess I couldn't avoid this conversation forever." Shikamaru sighed. "Temari Sabaku" Lee's face began flushing again. Gaara's sister is dating his friend? He forced the blush down before anyone noticed. "She's really great. Although she can be a bitch, and her brothers are really protective. But her good qualities out weigh the bad." Shikamaru said.

"How did your Youthful love come to be?" Lee asked Shikamaru. Everybody rolled their eyes at Lee's choice of words.

"She's in some of my classes... I like her... I asked her out... she said yes." Shikamaru recalled simply. "there isn't much to tell."

"Oh..." Just then, the bell rang signaling the start of class. Again, Lee could not concentrate because of the mysterious redhead invading his mind. The next two classes went by in a daze, and finally Lee was going to gym class. As Lee ran the required four lap warmup, he thought to himself, _do I have feelings for Gaara? _He already knew the answer to that question: it was an obvious yes. Lee had known he was gay for a long time, but had never really been interested in anyone before now. _What am I supposed to do? Everyone knows of my sexuality... but what if he's straight?What if I scare him by mentioning anything? _His mind was filled with what ifs, and he went through his gym classes game of football in even more of a daze than before. His classmates, as always, picked him first for their team, and for the first time ever, the opposing team won.

"Lee? Can I speak with you?" His gym teacher and coach, Gai Sensei asked him as everyone filed through the door to get changed. Lee stopped in fornt of his most trusted teacher.

"Yes Gai Sensei? Did I do something Wrong?" Lee asked

"No Lee. I was just wondering, are you alright? You seem out of it. I wouldn't want my star pupil to be sick!" Gai sensei explained, giving Lee his famous 'nice-guy pose'.

Lee smiled brightly. "I am perfect Gai sensei!" His smile faded a little bit. "I just have a lot on my mind today. Some thing are confusing me... but everything is fine." Lee assured his teacher.

Gai looked at him skeptically. "Okay then Lee. Why don't you take the day off from baseball and lacrosse practice and try to sort through your troubles?" he offered.

"Than you Gai Sensei, I think I will. I will work twice as hard at tomorrows practice to make up for it!" Lee said. Gai dismissed him and he went to change quickly for lunch.

Lee took his usual seat with Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Temari was sitting next to Shikamaru today, and she was talking comfortably with the rest of the girls. Lee began to converse with the guys, and everybody suddenly heard someone clear their their throat obnoxiously behind them. Everyone glanced up. Standing there were two boys. The older, a brunette, and the other, and all too familiar redhead.

Authors Note: :) bwahaha my first real cliffy! DON'T HATE ME! I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow at the latest! Remember to review! It encourages me to keep posting! Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for later chapters let me know, and i may be able to incorporate them in, and if not, i will definitely put them in another story once this one is done.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Okay guys, sorry about the spelling. i actually realized that I forgot to spell check the third chapter. I went back and fixed it. Thank you for letting me know! (and for reviewing in the first place!) I realized after you told me... and after I replied. so yeah :) Buildingness in this chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters.

Just a reminder, Italics=_ Thoughts_

**Chapter 4**

"Kankuro? Gaara? What the hell are you doing over here?" Temari said angrily. Lee felt his cheeks go pink as he saw Gaara standing so close.

"You weren't at our usual table. We came to find you" Kankuro replied. He glared at Shikamaru and Temari's close proximity. "Mind if we sit with you guys?" He asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier, right Sasuke?" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hn.." Sasuke mumbled.

Kankuro and Gaara pulled up chairs on either side of Temari. Kankuro was between Shikamaru and Temari, and Gaara was between Temari and Lee. Lee tried inching his chair away slightly to avoid such close proximity, but the table was not supposed to hold this many chairs, so he couldn't move. Temari was shooting Kankuro with a death glare. "Oh dearest brother? Do me a HUGE favor? Switch places with me." She ordered. He grumbled loudly before finally giving in and switching places with her. Gaara's arms were on the table and he was reading his book again, his lunch sitting untouched in front of him. Lee reached for his own lunch and as he reached for a carrot stick, his hand brushed against Gaara's. He yanked his hand away.

"I am so sorry, Gaara! I did not mean to!" He apologized profusely.

"It's fine." Gaara muttered. Lee turned back to his lunch, wondering if Gaara had felt the same electric sensation that he had felt when their skin touched.

About 10 minutes later, Lee turned to Gaara and decided to try to start a conversation. "So Gaara, what are you reading?" he asked.

Gaara looked at him with a bored expression on his face, secretly surprised that somebody that wasn't in his family was trying to talk to him. "Dracula." He said. He was unsure as to why he felt like he wanted to talk to this boy. He never talked to anybody other than his siblings.

"I've heard different reviews on that." Lee said. "Is it good? In your opinion I mean..." Lee asked blushing slightly. Gaara decided he liked Lee's voice. It seemed so happy. _He looks nice when he blushes..._ Gaara thought to himself. _Wait... did i just think that? What is wrong with me?_ Then he remembered that Lee had asked him a question.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Gaara answered. He didn't know what else to say. He and Lee turned away from each other awkwardly. They didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the day.

Authors notes: Sorry, I know this one is really short. They all vary a lot in length... The next chapter was so far my favorite one to write. It doesn't really have Gaara/Lee, but it's cute in another way. You'll just have to wait until I post it :) Oh yeah! and now i guess you see what i meant in the first chapter, when I said that the point of view kind of changes, but doesn't at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: I know that I have said this a lot already, but this is my favorite story so far. It is adorable! I really love it! Bear with me. There is a mild humor-ish part in it.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 5**

Gaara fell face first onto his sisters bed. She was sitting at her desk finishing up her homework, and she turned around to face him when she heard him. "What's wrong little brother?" Temari asked him. He only came to her when he was having problems.

"Um fink oh lick snowmen." Gaara mumbled into the comforter beneath his face.

"...I'm sorry what did you say? Please tell me it wasn't about licking snowmen." Temari questioned.

Gaara propped himself up on his elbows while lying on his stomach. "I think I like someone!" He shouted and allowed his elbows to collapse so he could sprawl on the bed once more.

Temari dropped her pen and jumped out of her chair. She ran to the door, closed it, and jumped onto her bed next to Gaara. She knew he had never liked anyone before. "Who is she?" Temari asked with a huge grin on her face. She heard Gaara groan.

"That's the problem." he said, propped up on his elbows again. "It's... well, it's not a girl..." He said glancing away. When she didn't respond, Gaara looked back at her. She had the biggest smile on her face that Gaara had ever seen.

"I can't believe this! You're gay! Oh my gosh! I am so happy! Who is he!" Temari said. She was very giddy about the whole thing.

"Rock Lee..." Gaara replied blushing. Temari giggled at the sight of her brother blushing. "What's so funny?" Gaara asked scared.

"Nothing is funny. I'm sorry. I'm so happy for you! Are you going to ask him out?" Temari asked, bouncing slightly. Gaara sat up and crossed his legs.

"I don't know! What should I do? I mean, I know he's gay, everybody does.. but what if he doesn't like me?" Gaara asked. He felt a tugging at his heart at the thought of Lee rejecting him. He looked at his sister. Her lips were pursed in thought. She looked back at him with a gentle smile.

"If he rejects you then he is a dumb ass. You are amazing! If he does, he will realize when it is too late that he missed out on a once in a life-time chance: being loved by you." She smiled lovingly at her younger brother and pulled him into a hug. "So... is this just between us or should we tell Kankuro?" She asked after they pulled apart.

"I think we should tell him. Hopefully people will know soon anyway... and I'm fairly certain he'd be mad if he found out from someone else. How do you think he will take it from us?" Gaara asked his older sister.

"We'll just have to find that out for ourselves." Temari said. "KANKURO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" She yelled with a drastic contrast to how she was talking to Gaara.

The door burst open and Kankuro started screaming, "WHAT THE HELL-" He noticed Gaara sitting across from Temari and was immediately worried. "What's wrong? What happened? Did someone die?" Kankuro questioned. Temari rolled her eyes. Gaara just looked nervous.

"No stupid. Come sit." She pat the spot next to her. "We need to talk about something important." Temari said seriously. Kankuro walked over and sat down suspiciously. "Okay, so I need you to keep an open mind for this Kankuro."

"Sure whatever." Kankuro said. Temari gave him a death glare. "Yes, I will keep an open mind." He said after a minute. "What do you need to tell me?" He asked them both. They looked at each other.

"Gaara, I think it would be best if you told him..." Temari said softly.

Gaara sighed. "Kankuro... I don't want you to find this out from anyone else... I don't know how you will take it." Gaara paused and looked at his older brother. Kankuro nodded. "Kankuro... I-I'm..." Gaara took a deep breath and let it our slowly. "I'm gay." he finally said.

This is not what Kankuro had been expecting. Nobody said anything for several minutes. Kankuro didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. Finally he said, "So... is there a guy?"

Gaara sighed in relief and Temari smiled again. "Rock Lee." Gaara said, blushing again. Acceptance felt good.

Lee was laying on his floor while his guy friends sat on pillows playing Call Of Duty. "Hey Bushy Brows, are you sure you don't want to play?" Naruto asked him. Lee always played COD with them. They all figured something was wrong, between how he was acting this morning, and how he was acting now. He just lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, dobe, let's go make use of Lee's bed!" Sasuke said in an effort to get Lee's attention. It didn't work. Shikamaru walked over to Lee and poked his side with his foot. Lee sat up quickly.

"What?" he said. Everybody was looking at him.

"What's bothering you dude? You are really out of it." Kiba asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're your friends. You can tell us." Neji added. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I do not want to burden my friends with my troubles." Lee said.

"We're your friends. Were are here specifically to be burdened by your troubles." Sasuke stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it's just that, I think I may like someone..." Lee admitted reluctantly.

"Who is he?" Naruto yelled. Everyone was inching forward, eager to find out. Lee looked at Shikamaru.

"Well... He's Temari's younger brother..." Lee said. "It's Gaara."

"That's cool!" Shikamaru said. "I hope everything works out for you!"

"Thank you I suppose." Lee said.

"So are you gonna ask him out Bushy Brows?" Naruto asked.

"I do not think so Naruto. I do not have enough courage, and I do not even know of his... preference." Lee said.

"You should just go for it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe I will. Let us play a few more rounds." Lee suggested gesturing towards the television. Everyone gladly agreed and Lee was glad to have the attention off of him.

Authors Notes: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I loved writing the first part. The next chapter has some Lee/Gaara, but it doesn't truly develop until chapter eight. I know that seems far off, but I promise, it is not that far! It might even be up tomorrow! There is a somewhat half chapter between chapters seven and eight, and you will see what it is when you get there. it is just to get a mental image in your head. This is probably the last chapter that I will be posting tonight because my friend is sleeping over, and typing this while she is here would be rude. Until next time! Remember to review! I love getting them!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Not really much to say about this chapter until my notes at the end, but I hope you like it! thank you all for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6**

The bell rang signaling the start of first period. Lee took his new seat in the back corner of the classroom. The seat next to him was empty. Lee tried to hide the sinking feeling in his chest and stomach. _Maybe he will just be late..._ Lee thought to himself. Kurenai Sensei walked over and handed him two thick work packets.

"These are directions and information for the project. When you see Gaara, give him one and fill him in on the details." She said. After explaining the assignment, she set everyone to work. Lee began to start sketching a design on the provided graph paper.

After about ten minutes of sketching, he heard the door open, and he looked up to see Gaara enter with a late pass in his hand and a large bruise on the side of his head. His bottom lip was swollen and there was a cut on it. He handed the pass to the teacher. "Gaara what happened? are you alright?" Kurenai Sensei asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Temari swerved to avoid hitting a deer, and hit a tree." Gaara said. Everyone was looking at him now, but he only noticed the horrified gaze of Rock Lee looking at his injuries.

"Alright. Why don't you take your seat, and Lee will get you up to speed on the assignment." The worried teacher said with concern still laced in her voice. Gaara obliged quickly and hurried to his seat next to Lee.

"Are you sure you are alright Gaara?" Lee asked as Gaara took his seat. "That looks very painful..." he continued.

"I'm fine." Gaara reassured him. He hated the sad look on Lee's face.

"Are your siblings alright?" Lee asked.

"They are fine. I got the worst of it." Gaara said. " Let's get to work on the assignment. What are we doing?" Gaara inquired. Lee handed him one of the packets and put the sketch that he had started between them.

"We have to design a roller coaster and construct a model." We can use any materials, and it can be any length. It has to contain at least one drop and two loops." Lee explained the rest of the project and showed the details of the sketch that he had drawn of the possible solution. Both boys got to work on separate sketches. As it turned out, the assignment was a competition. The nearby amusement park was searching for designs for a new roller coaster. The winning group was to receive all-access passes to the park for three years. Gaara didn't care about the competition factor, but Lee seemed enthusiastic about it, so Gaara vowed to work his hardest; just for Lee.

Lee entered lunch later that day very excited. It was finally Friday, and the whole table was buzzing with excitement. Lee noticed that Temari and Kankuro had small bruises, nowhere near as serious as Gaara's. "Hey Bushy Brows! You're just on time! I'm having a party tonight, and everyone at the table is invited." Naruto turned to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. "You guys are invited too, of course!" The whole table was talking about the party.

"So, Gaara, are you going to be attending this youthful event tonight?" Lee asked Gaara. He noticed the smaller boy blushed a little bit. _He looks so adorable when he blushes! _Lee thought to himself. _Wait a second, why is Gaara blushing?..._

"I suppose so. Temari and Kankuro seem pretty intent on going, and I don't really want to stay home alone." Gaara said. After a moment he added, "Are you going?"

"I think i am. So I guess I'll be seeing you tonight!" Lee stated cheerfully. He gave a thumbs up to the younger boy, who happened to be blushing again. He just nodded in response and turned to the conversation that the rest of the table was engaged in. Lee did the same.

"This party is going to be so much fun! Hey guys, what kind of music do you like?" Naruto asked. Everyone told him and Sasuke wrote it down, telling Naruto that he would be making a good playlist.

"Hey Naruto, is there going to be dancing?" Sakura asked him.

"Hell yes there will be! Believe it!" Naruto said. "By the way Sakura, you have my permission to invite Sai." He added, making Sakura blush to a point where her cheeks matched her pink hair. Everybody laughed as the bell rang. They packed up their nooks, still excited for Naruto's party.

Authors Notes: I had to come up with a way to make Gaara late, and that was the only thing that I could think of at the time. The accident has no importance to the story. I'm not sure if the project will or not, but it might. Remember to keep reviewing! I love me some reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I share a computer with two siblings and my mom, and I had homework to do. I'd like to remind everyone to KEEP REVIEWING. It makes me want to update faster. Just saying... Ok. So here we go, almost to the big part of the building of the relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters. legal mumbo jumbo etcetera.

On to the next chapter!

**Chapter 7**

"What should I wear?" Lee questioned himself. He was standing in a sea of green. He had green clothes strewn all over his green bedroom. He looked through his closet, tossing items over his shoulder as he rejected them. Finally, he came across a forest green V-neck sweater that had always done well highlighting his toned muscles. He grabbed a long sleeved white button-up collared shirt to go under it. He put on the shirt, and liking the way it looked, went on a quest for pants. He decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and set his room back in order.

As Lee stepped back to look at his outfit in the full-length mirror, he noticed the clock on his dresser read 6:45 PM. There were only fifteen minutes left until the party started. _I'd better leave. _He though to himself. He put on his high-tops, grabbed his keys and left.

Gaara stood in his large red and black room in front of his walk-in closet. He had rows of clothes, and could not find anything that was suitable for spending time with Lee outside of school. He pressed a button on the white intercom inside his closet. _"What is it Gaara?"_ came a female voice.

"Temari, can you come help me please?" Gaara answered. A minute or so later, Temari came into his room in a bathrobe with a towel in her hair. "Can you help me?" He repeated. Temari looked at him for a second, disappeared into his closet, and emerged with three hangers and a pair of black dress-ish shoes. (Kinda like loafers.)

"Wear this." she said simply and left.

Gaara put on the clothes she handed him and looked into the full-length mirror on his closet door. He admired Temari's impeccable talent of picking out clothes on a whim. He was wearing the black shoes, black skinny jeans, a black fitted tank top, and a short-sleeved red dress shirt that he left unbuttoned. He settled into his couch and watched TV while waiting for his siblings.

Temari and Kankuro entered his room saying that it was time to leave. He turned off the TV and turned to face his siblings. Temari was wearing a light purple low-cut dress that came to the middle of her thighs. The dress has wide 3/4 sleeves and had black designs on it. she paired the dress with black fishnet stockings, black pumps, and silver bangles. She had her hair down with fat, elegant curls. Kankuro was dressed in gray jeans, a black button-up shirt, and black shoes.

Before the siblings left, Temari did her best to cover up their cuts and were barely visible when they left for the party.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short. The next chapter is kinda a half chapter, it doesn't really have any importance. It's just explaining what everyone is wearing, so that you can get a mental image. Remember to review! Silent readers= bad. R&R!LS 7


	8. ¡Party Clothes!

Authors Note: This is just a half chapter that is explaining what everyone is wearing. Read if you want, I recommend you do. It really helps with the whole mental image thing.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters.

¡Party Clothes!

This is a description of everybody's party clothes, except Lee, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, because their outfits were explained already.

**Naruto:** Orange, short-sleeved dress shirt over white tank top (like Gaara), light blue jeans, and orange high-tops.

**Sasuke:** White slacks, dark blue polo shirt, black converse.

**Shikamaru: **White T-shirt, black blazer, black jeans, black high-tops.

**Kiba:** Gray-ish blue T-shirt, dark jeans, white high-tops (chewed up by a dog, scuffed, and dirty: how else would he wear them?)

**Shino: **Gray hoodie, black jeans, sunglasses(think anime), black high-tops

**Sai: **Black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, blacks high-tops (go figure)

**Neji:** White dress shirt, black blazer, black skinny jeans, black high-tops, loose black tie

**Choji:**White T-shirt, Green button up, short-sleeved shirt (unbuttoned), blue shorts, red high-tops

Now for the fun part!

**Sakura:** Red tunic dress with thick, black braided belt, black heeled ankle boots with gold buckles- Hair down and straight

**Ino:** Long-sleeved purple V-neck shirt tucked into black super skinny jeans with thick braided gold belt, Black calf-length boots with gold buckles- hair in loose bun with curles hanging down

**Tenten:** Silk pink kimono-styled shirt, white super skinny jeans, pink white and gold heeled sandals- hair down and wavy

**Hinata: **Bell sleeved navy dress: V-neck, mid-thigh length- Silver bow around the middle of dress, silver heeled sandals- hair down in loose curls

Authors Note: If I misses anyone, could you let me know? Thanks! I researched a lot of the clothes on google. Yay google!


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing and favorite-ing! You are all so awesome. I would bake you all cookies... but this is a website... so... VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! Okay, so it is the moment you have been waiting for. Party time! What's gonna happen? hmm... I wonder...

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 8**

Lee knocked on Naruto's door at 7:20 PM. His car had broken down halfway there, so he had to fix it, which caused him to be late. Naruto opened the door laughing, and Lee could here music blasting inside. "Glad you could make it bushy brows!" Naruto said. He dragged Lee inside, where Lee noticed that he was the last one to arrive.

"Yo Lee! Glad you could make it!" Kiba shouted from the refreshment table that was filled with chips, soda, water, and energy drinks.

Lee smiled and nodded when something red in the corner of the room caught his attention. Gaara stood alone in the far corner of the dimly lit room. Lee felt himself blush as he took in the sight of Gaara. He felt his eyes tracing over Gaara's body and appreciating the tight fit of the tank top he was wearing beneath his open shirt. When his eyes reached Gaara's face, he was surprised to see a light blush hovering on the younger boy's cheeks, and noticed Gaara's eyes tracing over his body. Lee finally built up enough courage to walk over to him.

"Hello Gaara! I am glad to see you!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Hi Lee." was all Gaara could say. He didn't trust his voice after seeing Lee in a sweater that clung to his muscles, making him look like an immortal God. (1) Thankfully, he was saved by Naruto.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" the hyper blonde yelled. Everybody agreed and sat in a circle around a glass soda bottle. Naruto spun first. The bottle stopped facing Hinata, who separated from Naruto blushing and receiving a jealous glare from Sasuke. Tenten spun next and the bottle landed on Neji. Both smiled and kissed passionately, gaining whoops and hollers from their friends.

Next it was Lee's turn to spin. He watched the bottle slow down and eventually stop. He looked up at the person it landed on, whose blush matched his own. Everyone started hollering and whistling again. Lee stood up to meet Gaara in the middle of the circle. Gaara averted his eyes as Lee looked down at him. He was about eight inches shorted than Lee, so Lee bent down slightly, and gently held Gaaara's chin in his hand. Gaara turned to face Lee and he saw the older boy leaning in slowly. He imitated the move and soon felt their lips touch softly. Both pairs of eyes closed slowly and Gaara felt his lips start moving with Lee's. The party was lost. There was only Lee for Gaara, and only Gaara for Lee.

Suddenly, they heard someone cough loudly, breaking through their mental barriers, and they separated quickly, both blushing brilliantly. Everybody laughed as the two boys took their seats. Kiba spun the bottle. Neither Lee nor Gaara noticed the rest of the game. They didn't know it was finished until everyone started standing. The boys moved mechanically and sat next to each other wordlessly on a small couch as the music blasted again.

After a short eternity, Lee turned to Gaara. "What was that?" he asked. He knew that Gaara would know exactly what he meant..

"I-I'm not really sure..." Gaara said. Neither of them said anything. Suddenly, the song changed to a slow one, and everybody started pairing off to dance. Naruto was dancing with Sasuke, Kiba with Shino, Shikamaru with Temari, Choji with Ino, Neji with Tenten, Sai with Sakura, and Kankuro with Hinata.

Lee turned back to Gaara blushing with his eyes downcast. "G-Gaara, would you like to dance...? With me?" Lee asked bashfully. Gaara turned to him, shocked and blushing.

"um... y-yes." Gaara replied. Lee stood and held out his hand for the smaller boy. Gaara took it, and Lee led him to an empty corner of the room that was semi-private. Lee pulled Gaara's arm over his shoulder and around his neck, and repeated the action with the other arm. He clasped his hands together at the small of Gaara's back and began to lead them in a slow dance.

They danced for about half of the song and Lee finally looked at Gaara. Gaara felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see Lee gazing down at him. _He's so close... I want to..._ Gaara's thoughts were interuppted by Lee.

"Gaara..." Lee said hesitantly. "can I do something?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Gaara said quietly. He saw Lee swallow and start leaning down slowly.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Lee whispered, almost inaudible. Gaara wasn't sure of much in that particular moment, but one thing he was very sure of was that he did NOT want Lee to stop.

_He's going too slow! _Gaara thought to himself. He leaned up just enough and felt Lee's lips on his own. _This is even better than before! _Gaara thought to himself. He was unaware that Lee was thinking the exact same thing.

Lee, imitating Gaara from his dream, slowly swiped his tongue across the line of Gaara's lip. Gaara gasped at the sensation and instinctively opened his mouth. He felt Lee's tongue connect with his, deepening the kiss. He moved his tongue with Lee's, loving the feel of it. Gaara tightened his hold around Lee's neck and pulled him closer, further deepening the kiss.

All too soon Lee pulled away. Both boys were breathless. Lee placed his forehead against Gaara's just as the song ended. "Hey guys! There will be NO sex on my floor!" Naruto yelled jokingly to Gaara and Lee.

"Hey, Dobe, you should follow your own rules." Sasuke said to Naruto with a wink. The blonde blushed and hid his face in his boyfriends neck. Everyone laughed at the embarrassed boy.

By midnight, the party was over and everyone was leaving. "Hey Gaara! I'm going home with Shikamaru okay?" Temari asked. He nodded as she walked off with her boyfriend. Lee hadn't left his side all night, and he didn't want to say goodbye. Kankuro walked over to them.

"Kiba, Shino, and Sai are staying at our place tonight." he said. "We're leaving now. You coming?" Gaara was about to nod when Lee interuppted him.

"Actually, I was hoping that Gaara might want to spend the night at my house..." He turned to Gaara. "If you want to that is." Lee was blushing again. So was Gaara. Gaara just nodded again.

"Alright. Don't stay up too late you two!" Kankuro said mockingly. He turned and left to his car.

"Shall we go?" Lee asked gesturing to his own vehicle. Gaara nodded yet again.

Neither Lee nor Gaara knew what was going to happen that night. They would just have to wait see.

Authors Note: I really was going to post the next chapter tonight too, but I can't type anymore! This chapter is really really long! My hands are numb from being cold with no circulation. So, I don't think I will be updating today again. I will try to get more up tomorrow. By the way, Chapter nine is the last completed chapter that I have, and ten is ALMOST done. Chapter 10 is where EXTREME yaoi will be introduced. Just a warning. Thanks for reading! remember to review!


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm sorry that I couldn't update for a while. I've had a lot of homework this week. I'm going to try to finish writing chapter ten so that I can get it posted tomorrow. I promise that I will work all weekend writing, and try to finish up the story! I am open for suggestions of what you want to see in the story from here out, since I am officially still writing the story. Thanks guys! Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters.. blah blah blah...

**Chapter 9**

The drive to Lee's house was silent, neither boy knowing what to say. Finally, Lee pulled into the driveway of a small white house and stopped the car. "Well," he said. "here we are." They walked to the front door and Lee unlocked it. "Just make yourself at home." Lee said switching on lights as he walked.

"Alright." Gaara replied. He had never been to a friends house before, so he didn't know what he should do. _Should I just stand here? Should I sit somewhere? _He decided on standing. "Are these of you?" Gaara gestured to the old school pictures hanging on the wall. He was tired of the awkward silence and tried starting a conversation.

"Yes. I don't have anything else to hang, and they take up space, so I figured they should go there." Lee said. "So... What do you want to do"

Gaara shrugged.

"Well, we could talk, if you are hungry or thirsty I can get you something, we can watch a movie, or we could just go to sleep. You can have my bed, I will sleep on the couch."

"No. You don't have to do that. The couch is fine for me. I would probably fit better anyway." Gaara insisted.

"Alright. If you are sure." Lee went to a closet and pulled out a sheet, a pillow, and a blanket. He set up a makeshift bed on the fluffy couch. "So what do you want do?"

Gaara thought for a minute. "Watch a movie?" he asked.

"What a great decision!" Lee said. "Before we choose we should cha-" Lee cut himself off. "Oh no! Gaara! You do not have pajamas! I did not even think about that!" Lee and rushed off. He came back a minute later and saw Gaara sitting on the couch looking towards the doorway. "I am sorry. These are the smallest clothes I could find." Lee said. Gaara stood up and took them and was escorted to the bathroom. Before he left, Lee fished around under the sink and handed Gaara a new toothbrush. After pointing everything out, he left and closed the door behind him. Gaara changed into the drawstring sweat pants and baggy T-shirt that Lee had given him. They were rather big, but they would work. He washed face and brushed his teeth. After he finished, he folded his clothes and left the bathroom.

Gaara found Lee in the living room at a shelf, looking at movies. He was in his own pajamas, simple blue and white vertical striped pajamas with a button up pajama shirt.

Lee turned to Gaara. "You can put your clothes on that table." Lee said pointing to a small table next to the doorway with only a single plant on it. "What movie do you want to watch?" Lee asked. Gaara walked over and scanned the movies. After a moment of thought, He pointed to The Goonies.

"How about this one?" He asked Lee

"Have you ever watched it?" Lee asked. Gaara shook his head no. "It is a great movie." Lee said. He inserted the disk into his DVD player and turned on the television. He led Gaara to the couch. "I will be right back." Lee said. About five minutes later, Lee returned with a bowl of popcorn and settled it between them on the couch. He pressed play.

They sat in silence watching the movie. A little ways in, Gaara slid over towards Lee his head on his shoulder, the popcorn bowl now sitting on both their legs. Lee;s head was tilted slightly so that his head was resting on Gaara's soft hair. Their heads were entwined between them behind the popcorn bowl. They finished the movie, and Lee shut off the television. The room was slightly illuminated by a dim light.

"Gaara?" Lee asked.

"Hn?" Gaara signaled that his attention was on Lee.

"Will... will you be my boyfriend?" Lee asked him.

Gaara sat up and looked at him. He couldn't fight the small smile that graced his lips. "Only if you'll be mine." Gaara said. lee grinned at Gaara, and he couldn't help but smile more.

"You have a wonderful smile Gaara." Lee said.

"It's just for you, Lee." Gaara said. Lee hugged him tightly to his chest, and Gaara melted into the warmth of the embrace.

Authors Note: I'm sorry. I HAD to make Gaara a sap. I just Though it would be cute. I know that is so out of character for him, but hey, a girl can dream right? Thank you for your patience. I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow afternoon. Remember to review. And just a warning, Either chapter 10 or 11 will have lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you. Remember to review!


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I am so so so so sorry that it took so long to update. This is the last chapter I have written, I haven't even started the next one. I'm having a bout of writers block. So, Ideas would be so very much appreciated, now more than ever. I love the reviews I have been getting too! Thank you all for bearing with me. There is a bit of lime in this chapter, and definite lemon in the next one. YOU HAVE BEN WARNED! O_o

Disclaimer: I don not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters, blah blah, other legal mumbo jumbo I hate typing this blah...

ONTO THE STORY!

**Chapter 10**

Lee pulled back from the embrace and leaned down. His lips met Gaara's for a third time, and he felt almost all sense of self control disappear. He pulled Gaara as close to him as he possibly could. He felt Gaara wrap his thin arms around his neck.

Gaara twined his fingers in Lee's silky hair and pulled him even closer. He felt Lee's tongue flick against his lip. Gaara happily granted access and met Lee's tongue with his own. Gaara, losing his self control just as Lee had, unwound one of his arms and brought it to Lee's chest and started fumbling with the buttons.

Lee felt the last button on his shirt unclasp and shrugged it off his shoulders. He tugged the hem of Gaara's shirt, and Gaara pulled the shirt off over his head. Lee ran his fingers down his new boyfriends flawless chest, down to his surprisingly toned stomach. "Gaara... you are kind of... beautiful." Lee said admirably.

Gaara blushed. "D you really think so Lee?" He asked.

"Of course I do. You are perfect. Absolutely." Lee smiled

"I could say the same for you, but it would be an unbelievable understatement. You are so much more than perfect." Gaara said. Now it was Lee's turn to blush.

"Gaara..." Lee grinned and began laughing gleefully.

Gaara was horrified. He backed up to the edge of the couch and brought his knees to his chest. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" he asked guardedly.

"Gaara!" He laughed. "You are a hopeless romantic!" Gaara just stared cautiously. Lee reached over and pulled Gaara to his chest. "Do not worry. It is a good thing." lee explained. He held Gaara close. Gaara sighed into his chest.

"Okay Lee, But..." Gaara hesitated and Lee pulled back to looked at him. Gaara took this chance and pounced on Lee. Lee fell back and Gaara pinned him, straddling his hips. "That fact stays between you and me." He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Lee's once more.

Lee carefully maneuvered so that Gaara was underneath him and he straddled the smaller boy, careful not to put too much weight on him. He broke the kiss and started placing small nips and kisses on Gaara's neck and shoulders. He heard a moan elicited from his boyfriend, and brought his mouth back to Gaara's in a heated kiss.

"Lee... I... Want... Can we?" Gaara asked between pants and kisses. He knew exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted was Lee.

"Yes." Lee swept Gaara up into his arms bridal style and carried him to his room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed. He set the redhead down gently. "Gaara... You are so beautiful..." he examined the boy laid out in front of him. Everything else was gone. the room, the house, the town, the world. There was only Gaara.

"Lee-" Gaara's words were broken off as Lee's mouth reached his again. He felt Lee hesitate. _What happened? Did I do something wrong? _he thought to himself.

"No of course not! I just want to know, are you sure you want to do this? Have you ever...?" Lee trailed off. Gaara's eyes were burning into his soul.

"Yes Lee. I am one-hundred percent sure that I want to do this. And no, I have never done it before. I want you to be my first." Gaara said.

"Alright, Gaara. I... I want you to be my first as well." Lee confirmed nervously.

"Lee..." That was all the confirmation needed. Gaara's mouth and hands were suddenly very busy, as were Lee's. Gaara felt nervous, shaky fingers feather down his chest and stomach, so light he could hardly call it touching. He felt those same fingers fumbling with the string on the sweatpants that he was wearing. He shifted his body up slightly so that Lee could pull off his pant leaving him only in his boxers. Gaara mimicked Lee's actions.

Neither boy did anything else for a moment. They just continued the kissing and feeling. Gaara was the first to find the courage to try something new. He started trailing kisses and nipping and sucking on the flat plains of Lee's chest and stomach. He began to touch around the edge of Lee's boxers. He slowly pulled them down Lee's legs and tossed them into a random corner of the green room, leaving Lee naked before him.

Gaara wasn't sure what to do next. He was scared. That is, until Lee sat up and kissed his softly while removing his boxers, leaving them both exposed. Gaara gained courage that he hadn't known earlier. He decided to try something daring. The redhead began to slide his tongue slowly over Lee's chest and stomach until he reached his destination. Gaara lightly licked the tip of Lee's man part. He heard Lee gasp above him, and took his chance to engulf Lee's erect member in his mouth.

"Gaara!" Lee moaned. The sensation he was feeling was something that he had never experienced before. He felt as though he were in heaven as Gaara sucked and licked and moved in a way that should be illegal. As Gaara pulled up, Lee felt his teeth scrape lightly over the delicate skin on his member. "G-Gaara! I-I am going to-" Lee didn't finish his sentence. He came deep in the back of Gaara's throat, and Gaara swallowed every bit. "Gaara..." Lee trailed off.

"Lee, I'm ready." Gaara replied.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for leaving you guys at a cliff hanger again. And I know it seems like the relationship is going ridiculously fast, but I didn't want to make the story any longer than truly necessary. Also, in case you haven't noticed, this stuff is all alien to me. I've never done it before, so just bear with me... Yeah I'm a perv. And the login/review thing is down, so I can't post this until it is back up, but it is typed and ready, and I have no clue why I am writing that, because you won't see it until it is Up O_o. Oh well. What did you think of the whole 'Gaara being a hopeless romantic' thing? I thought it kinda suited him cuz he's all deep and stuff, and sort of a sweet heart with a tough exterior. So I thought it suited him. Let me know what you think! Remember to REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Well, I think that it's about time to get rid of the abandoned status, because I decided to come back and finish this. As many of you know, it has been a long time since I have written for this story, so it might take a while for me to get into the swing of things. A lot has happened since I last wrote, and I am going to do my best to get this story to a good place to end it soon so I can focus on my new one. Anyway, to anyone who is still going to read this and has not lost faith in me, I hope you enjoy the brand new chapter 11.

**Chapter 11**

Lee looked down on his new found lover and gazed into his eyes. He couldn't believe it! He finally found that special someone that he could share his time with, his love. He gently kissed Gaara's swollen lips, before placing his fingers in his mouth, careful to fully coat each one in saliva. Once he was sure that they were fully slick, he removed the digits from his mouth and began to travel his hand down Gaara's side and down around his hip. "Gaara... is... is this.." he paused, not quite sure how to word what he wanted to say. "Is this how you want to do this, or did you want..." Lee trailed off, knowing that Gaara would know what he meant.

"This is good. As long as you're alright with it that is.."

"It is perfectly alright my love. Please let me know if I hurt you, or if you change your mind about it. Just say the word and I will stop." With that, Lee began to circle Gaara's hole to coat it in saliva before slipping one finger in, very slowly, to give Gaara time to adjust. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and he froze. "Gaara are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"No- I- Ugh- please keep going. I'm fine."

"Okay.." Lee began to move his finger, slowly at first, and then faster as Gaara moaned and writhed underneath or him. Once he felt safe to do so, he added a second finger, moving slowly at first as he had done with the first, and then added a third. The third finger brought out and even louder gasp from Gaara and Lee stopped instantly. "Gaara?"

"I... I'm okay. It just.. It hurts a little, I wasn't expecting it. You can keep going."

"Gaara you have to let me know if it feels like too much for you." Lee was starting to worry. If three fingers hurt, what would it feel like if Lee entered him?

"I promise I will Lee. Please... don't stop."

Following Gaara's orders, Lee continued to move slowly, carefully scissoring his fingers hoping to loosen Gaara up a bit more. Soon enough, he felt that there was no more he could do.

Gaara winced as he felt Lee remove his fingers. He felt so empty now. He gazed up with lust filled eyes and met Lee's dark stare. "Lee... I love you."

"I love you too Gaara. You're sure about this?" Lee clarified once more. He had to be certain, because he was not sure if he could stop if he started.

"I am more sure about this- about you- than I have been about anything else in my entire life." Gaara replied. He watched as Lee positioned himself at his hole, and looked into his eyes as he slowly began to push forward.

Gaara almost cried out as he felt the intrusion. It was a strange mix of excruciating pain and an equally powerful pleasure. He didn't realize the tears streaming down his face until Lee pointed them out.

"Gaara, does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Lee said, dutifully keeping still, and fighting every urge in his body to not pound into the gorgeous boy beneath him.

"Uh... it-ugh... it hurts. But I want to keep going. Just... Slow... please"

"Of course." Gaara felt Lee pull back a little and then push forward just as slowly as he had entered. After a couple of minutes, Gaara felt enough pleasure to ignore the pain and began to meet Lee thrust for thrust. Soon, both boys were moaning deeply andclutching at eachother's sweaty bodies.

"Ugh- Gaara- Oh you feel so good." Lee groaned. He had never felt such a fire in his veins before, and he loved it.

"Lee you feel just as- AH!" Gaara cried out at the feel of Lee hitting a spot inside of him-his prostate- just right. Lee noticed this, and angled himself so that he would hit that same spot over and over, constantly assaulting Gaara with the most intense pleasure possible. With this, he also noticed that Gaara wouldn't last much longer, and neither would he for that matter. Knowing this he reached between them and began to pull on Gaara's erect memeber in time with their thrusts. "Lee, I can't- I'm going to- I'm- AH!" Gaara cried out even louder than he had before as he came hard on both of their chests.

The tightening of Gaara's walls promted Lee to finish for a second time that night. "Oh Gaara!" Both boys collapsed, feeling worn out and heavy, and absolutely wonderful. Lee rolled over, pulling out of Gaara and curling up next to him, covering them both with the comforter. He snuggled in closer as he whispered, "I love you, Gaara."

Authors Note: Well, there you have it. Another chapter. That chapter literally took all of my courage to write, and I hope that I did a good enough job. I'm really sorry for the abandonment scare, and I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I have no idea where this story is going to go, or any conflicts that could possibly arise and be resolved. If you have any suggestions either drop a review or a private message. Just remember that I respond to pretty much everything. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and leave suggestions! I'll update as soon as I can!


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **I'd like to apologize again for abandoning the story and then coming back. I was honestly hoping for a little more- or just some in general...- but feedback from chapter 11. Oh well. It's my own fault. Hopefully I didn't lose everybody, and you guys will come back and finish the story. I pinky swear that I wont give up this time! I will see this thing through until the very end!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, that bout of writers block would have been lined with fillers.

**Chapter 12**

Gaara awoke the next morning to the sweet aroma of bacon and pancakes. He smiled, noticing that Lee was no longer beside him, and realized that he must have gone to make breakfast. The thought of food made his stomach grumble, and he decided, despite being exhausted, that he could no longer lay in bed. It was time to get up and start the day. He made an attempt to sit up and immediately gasped at the pain that radiated though out his entire body. He fell back against the soft pillows and stayed completely still, waiting for the pain to subside.

After a few minutes, he decided to try to get up again, much more slowly this time, and managed to sit upright, a dull ache still sitting in his lower regions. Sluggishly, Gaara managed to get his feet over the side of the bed and shuffled his way over to the mirror. The sight before him nearly sent him into shock, as he took in his appearance. His crimson hair was matted and standing up in odd angles all over the place. There seemed to be something dry and sticky on his pale chest, and he soon realized exactly what it was, blushing. All together, the only word he could think of to describe himself was disgusting.

In the mirror, he noticed two doors sitting right next to each other, and went over to them, hoping that one of them led into a bathroom. He opened the one on the left, and was relieved to see a white bathroom with forest green accents. _Lee really loves green doesn't he?_ He walked over to the sink and turned it towrds warm. After the water heated up, he bent over and stuck his head beneath the faucet, allowing the warm water to soak his hair. He ran his hands through it in an attempt to separate all of the tangles, and when he was satisfied, he shut off the water and rang as much water out as he could. he stood up, looking for a towel, and grabbed the one that was hanging on the wall behind the sink, rubbing his hair dry with it. Afterwards, he turned the water back on and used it and his hands to clean off his chest.

When Gaara felt sufficiently cleaned, he went back into the bedroom in search of clothes. He put on his boxers, and as he was reaching for the pants that Lee had lent him, he noticed Lee's pajama shirt hanging over a chair. Deciding to try to be romantic, Gaara grabbed the shirt and put it on, buttoning it up. It was big on him, coming to the end of his boxers, but it was perfect. He left the room and headed to the kitchen to greet Lee.

Lee looked so perfect cooking breakfast. He had on just his pajama pants and a plain white apron. Gaara had come in just as Lee was flipping the last set of pancakes. "Good morning Lee." Gaara said as he stood in the doorway. Lee turned around and stared at Gaara, who suddenly felt very self conscious in what he was wearing. He began to blush furiously as Lee's eyes widened and his mouth fell open just a little bit. "Lee? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Lee responded, "Yes, I am fine. Quite perfect actually." He turned around quickly to transfer the pancakes to the plate and turn off the stove. "I hope you like pancakes and bacon." He turned to the table and Gaara noticed that it was set with plates, tall glasses, a pitcher of orange juice, utensils, syrup, butter, and in the center sat a small vase with a single flower in it. It was... adorable. Lee set down the platter of pancakes next to the bacon, and gestured to one of the chairs for Gaara, pulling it out for him. Gaara sat down and thanked Lee, blushing yet again. _Why do I always blush around him?_ he wondered as he made a futile effort to suppress the redness in his cheeks.

Lee sat down and began to pour orange juice into his glass. "Would you like some?" He asked. "Or would you prefer water? Or milk maybe?"

"Orange juice is perfect, thank you." Gaara assured him. He could tell that he was about to start stressing. Gaara handed Lee his own glass when he gestured for it.

"Please help yourself. I hope you like everything." Gaara didn't know if he couldn't like everything. It was all perfect. The pancakes were a wonderful golden color, and the bacon sat in perfect strips that were not too chewy or too crispy. He took three pancakes and several strips of bacon, preparing everything to his liking. a little butter, and a lot of syrup. "Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his orange juice being placed near his plate. "You have a bit of a sweet tooth huh?" Lee asked. Gaara looked up and then quickly back down, blushing furiously. "Hey, it is alright. I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you. I think that it is very cute."

Gaara looked up, noticing that Lee was also blushing. He also noticed that Lee's plate looked almost exactly the same, only with more food. And surprisingly, more syrup. "You do too. Have a sweet tooth I mean." Lee looked down and smiled.

"Yes, it would seem that I do." He paused for a moment and smiled wickedly. "I love your outfit by the way. Very much so." Lee winked at Gaara, who was yet again, blushing. They both started eating in silence.

"You know, I can say the same to you Lee. The apron really completes it. I might even say that you look sexy." Gaara said with a straight face. Never taking his eyes off his food, he heard Lee cough and sputter before breathing deeply. _Revenge is truly sweet. Hmm... maybe I do have a sweet tooth..._

Lee continued gasping for breath. "You... are an evil... EVIL human being. That- I just... and you... SEXY?!" Lee couldn't believe that those words... that one word in particular had come out of Gaara's mouth. Sweet, innocent little Gaara! He saw the smirk in the other boy's eyes, and couldn't help but to smile. "I've created a monster." Both boys chuckled before settling back down to finish their breakfast, casually chatting every now and then about nothing in particular.

When they were both full, they stood to clean up. Lee removed his apron as Gaara stood at the ink and began to rinse the dishes to load into the dishwasher. "You do not have to do that, you are a guest. I will take care of it."

"You cooked. It's only fair that I do the dishes." Gaara insisted. Lee just sighed and began to wipe the counter and stove clean. As he scrubbed at a particularly difficult spot of pancake batter, he heard a splash, followed by an exasperated sigh. He looked up to see the front of Gaara's body completely drenched with soapy water, and couldn't help but to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gaara asked as he reached for paper towels to clean the mess on the floor.

"Nothing, nothing. Here, I will clean that up." Lee went into a cabinet for a dish towel and began mopping up the water that had soaked the floor. Just when he though he was done, he felt a significant amount of warm water land on his back. "Gaara..." Lee stood up, the water flowing down his back and into his pants. Gaara didn't turn around. "Gaara, my dear, please look at me." Gaara turned around slowly, his eyes burning with silent laughter. Lee reached around him to soak his hands in water. When they were wet, he pulled the back and wiped the water all over Gaara's face. "There." He said when he was done. "It's perfect."

Gaara was appalled. Sure, it had been immature of him to pour water on Lee's back, but that was payback for him laughing about the water! Why would he continue the fight? "Really? Was that seriously necessary?"

"Yes I believe it was." Lee replied, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Yeah? Then, I hope you don't mind, but I believe that this is necessary as well." Before Lee could react, Gaara had cupped his hands under the water and opened them over Lee's head, soaking his hair and his face. In retaliation, Lee did the same. Pretty soon, their little water fight had turned into and all out war as they through water at each other, thoroughly soaking the floor in the kitchen. In a final attempt at victory, Gaara moved to throw water at Lee, and the next thing he knew, he was on his back on the floor. He had slipped on the water.

"Gaara! Are you alright?" Lee asked as he kneeled down next to him. "you didn't hit your head did you?"

Gaara just looked at his worried face. _I didn't realize that anyone could care so much..._ "I have never been better in my entire life." He stated honestly.

"Gaara, are you feeling oka-" He was cut off as Gaara reached up and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. They kissed and grabbed each other desperately until they needed to break apart for air. Sitting their on the wet floor with their foreheads together, they laced their fingers together. When they had finally caught their breath, Lee looked up at Gaara, feeling mischievous again.

"So... are you ready for round two?" Gaara smiled as Lee helped him up and they rushed back to Lee's bedroom.

**Authors Note:** So there you have it. Just a little filler chapter. I know that they are both very out of character, but I have the creative license to change their personalities however I like. They act different around each other because they are wearing rose colored glasses, so to speak. They are in the honeymoon stage of love. Let them be cute and happy gosh darn it! Okay. So after reading, you should click that little button down there and leave a review! I seriously would love to hear from you guys. I really am back. I promise! Although, the next chapter might take a little bit. I have a huge paper due this week, and I have band rehearsals and my birthday is a the end of the week, so that's exciting. And time consuming. But I will find time to sit down and write the next chapter soon! I pinky swear! I hope you guys are still reading! Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Alright. I have literally been getting no feedback whatsoever since re-starting this. If I am going to continue writing this, I need to know that people are actually reading it. I need to know you are there! So please, if you are reading this, please leave a review. It's really nice to hear from you all. If there is nobody reading this, then I don't really see a point in continuing. I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but if the silence continues, I don't know if I will actually finish this as I intended. I'm sorry for being kind of blunt and mean about it, but I take time that I don't really have to sit and write this, so I feel that I atleast deserve the respect of you guys letting me know that you're there. Again, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I simply own this plot and the universe that I created to go with it.

**Chapter 13:**

"GAARA WAKE UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! KANKURO, YOU TOO! I SWEAR IF YOU TWO AREN'T DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINUTES I AM GOING TO COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN BY YOUR TOES!" Temari shrieked through the intercom at Gaara as he tried to sleep. he rolled over covering his ears with the pillow when he realized it was Monday. _I get to see Lee!_ He thought as he jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. He put on the first clothes he found and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs.

"Well well, sleeping beauty. You haven't slept in in a long time. What time did you go to bed last night?" Temari inquired as he rounded the corner. Not wanting to tell her that he had been on the phone with Lee until about 2:30, he just shrugged. "Don't make a habit of it. It's not my job to be your alarm clock." She paused for a minute and looked up the stairs. "KANKURO GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" She screamed as she stomped her way up the stairs. Gaara noticed that she had all three of their lunches made and three breakfast burritos wrapped and ready to go on the counter. She really was a great sister. She's been trying really hard since their mom left. Not that any of them could blame her. Their father was a heartless corporate CEO who was never home. Thank god for that.

"OW! Temari get off of me, I'm not even dressed yet! OUCH! Let go that hurts!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara could hear thumps and peeked around the corner to see Temari making true her threat of dragging them downstairs by their toes. Kankuro was in plaid pajama pants and a plain gray t-shirt.

"Both of you put your shoes on. We're leaving. You have three minutes to be in the car or so help me..." She didn't even finish her sentence. She really didn't have to, neither of her brothers doubted the evil that she was capable of. They ran off to get their shoes and scurried to the garage, picking up their lunch and breakfast as they went. once they were seated in the car, Temari pulled out of the garage and headed towards the school.

"Hey Gaara, are you and Lee like... official now?" Temari asked, breaking the silence. They were all working on eating their breakfast, and it took Gaara a minute to answer.

"Yeah, we are." he responded. "Why do you ask?" he wondered aloud.

"I was just wondering if you guy's were going to keep it on the down-low for now. I mean, nobody at school really knows that you're... you know. Gay. They probably won't be so friendly at first. I just want to make sure you're okay coming out like this." She responded. She sounded so motherly in that moment. Gaara knew that Temari cared for both of her litte brothers, but it never failed to amaze him when she talked to either one of them like this: calm and nurturing, like any real mom.

"I mean, people are going to find out about it eventually. The best I can do is just deal with it and ignore them. It won't help at all to put it off. I might as well get it over with. Besides, their opinions don't matter. It doesn't effect them in any way, I don't see why they should care anyway." He replied. Deep down, he knew that he was a bit scared. He had seen what some of these kids can do to people they deem to be different, and it wasn't very pleasant. He wondered if Lee had gone through anything like that from coming out.

"Alright. If anyone tries anythign with you let me know. Because they'll have to go through me to get to my baby brother." Temari stated with a fire in her eyes.

"Same here little bro. If anyone messes with one of us, they've gotta deal with the rest.

Gaara felt his heart warm at his siblings' words. He knew that no matter what happened, they would always be there for him. And he was glad.

**Authors Note: **Alright, that one was also really short, but I needed to get something put up. I'm sorry again for my little rant. Next chapter will probably get into some more serious stuff. I kind of have an idea about where I want this story to go so that I can end it. My exams start the day after tomorrow, so I can't really make any promises on posting. I have half days most of next week though, so if there is a day when I don't have to study I will try to write a bit more. Hopefully I'll have a chapter up by thursday 1/30. No promises, but I should be able to do that. Don't forget to leave a review! I really want to hear from you guys. Your feedback can also shape how the rest of the story goes. So review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: **Alright. I STILL haven't gotten anything from this. In the past three chapters, I have gotten TWO follows. That's all. That is all I have gotten. I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT IT AND READING IT THERE ARE STATS THAT TELL ME SO! Ugh. Frustration. Seriously guys, if any of you write, you know how frustrating it is to not get any feedback. I don't even know if you guys like this story anymore. So please. Pleease please please please pleeaaase! Leave a review! I really want to hear from you. If you guys leave reviews, I will personally go and read any of your stories and leave reviews in return. I pinky swear. I just really want to hear from all of you. I'm sorry that I keep ranting about this, but I'm becoming frustrated.

**Chapter 14:**

Lee walked towards the front of the school with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He was feeling very nervous to see Gaara. He knew that they loved each other, but he wasn't sure if Gaara was alright with people knowing about his... orientation. He would of course be fine with keeping it a secret for Gaara's sake, but he wished that he could just shout it to the world. He wished everybody could know that they were together, and that they were in love. This probably would have been a good thing to discuss before today.

In the distance, he saw his friends standing in the courtyard. there was still ten minutes before the bell rang for first period. A smile spread across his face as he saw them all smiling and laughing. He was grateful to have such amazing friends that accepted him, and were just all together wonderful. "Hello everyone! How was the weekend for all of you?" Lee asked as he approached.

After a chorus of "good" and "great", Naruto looked at him slyly. "How was YOUR weekend Lee? I heard that Gaara went home with you. Did you two... you know." He said with a wink. Everybody in the group laughed as Lee's face turned the color of a ripe tomato.

"Naruto!" Sakura interjected with a slap to the side of the blonde's head. "Why do you have to be so crude? It's none of your business what Lee and Gaara do." She looked kindly at Lee. "I'm really glad that you finally found somebody Lee. You two are so sweet." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura. But... may I ask if any of you have told anybody?" Lee questioned, concerned.

"Well, I don't think so. You guys aren't keeping this a secret are you?" Kiba responded.

"Honestly, I am not sure. We did not discuss what we want to do about it. We are together, but he did not even know that he was gay until me. I do not know if he is comfortable with people knowing yet. I would like to talk to him about it before telling anybody." Lee confirmed. He was very nervous about how Gaara would act towards him in school if they decided to keep their relationship a secret. After this weekend, he wasn't sure if he could handle Gaara's usually detached attitude.

"If he likes you, he shouldn't care what other people think. He shouldn't want to keep you a secret." Sasuke said condescendingly.

"Oi, Teme, that's not fair. Do you remember what it was like when you first came out? I remember what it was like for me. I was ridiculed and beaten down nearly every day. It isn't something I would want to relive, and I would never wish it on everybody. I don't care what people think about me, you know that, but it was a really hard thing to go through." Naruto shared. Nobody ever really talked about what happened when they came out. They all banded together because they had the same experiences, or they were supportive of each other during these experiences. That's how they all became such great friends. Everybody was silent for a moment, absorbing what Naruto had just said.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had such a hard time. It wasn't that bad for me. I guess it was different for me because I had you. You were all that mattered, I didn't really notice what everybody else was saying." Sasuke finally said.

"It's alright Sasuke. I just hope that it's easier for Gaara than it was for me. Maybe he'll get lucky and be able to stay blissfully unaware of it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. We all made it through well enough. I mean, look at us now. We're all happy aren't we?" Shino said. Everybody jumped when he spoke, as they usually did.

"Yeah! We're just a big group of happy friends. In more than one sense of the word!"

"Kiba, I don't think that was really appropriate..." Hinata said shyly. Of course everybody laughed at her attempt to scold the loud mouthed boy. Suddenly, a new voice broke into the group.

"Hey, what's so funny, what did we miss?" Kankuro demanded as the three siblings approached the group.

"Oh, nothing much. Just Hinata being silly." Naruto said. She blushed as Kankuro smiled and walked over to kiss her cheek.

Lee was suddenly even more nervous than he was before. He didn't know how to act around Gaara. _Does he want to keep us a secret? Should I say hi? Can I hug him? Oh, I really want to kiss him. No! Lee, let him make the first move. See what he want to do._ All of his fear washed away when Gaara wordlessly approached him and pulled him down into a kiss. His heart nearly jumped out of him chest as they separated and Gaara took his hand in his.

"Well, looks like we know what Gaara wants to do, huh Lee?" Naruto said. The whole group giggled at the show of affection between the two boys. They ignored the shocked stares of the other students who passed them by. They didn't matter right now, they would be dealt with later. For now, everybody was just happy that Lee and Gaara were happy.

"What do you mean, 'what I want to do'" Gaara asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Lee was just being a panicked gentleman, wondering if you were alright with people knowing that you two were together." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Why would I have a problem with people knowing that we're together? Their opinions don't matter." Gaara turned to Lee and looked him dead in the eyes. "All that matters is that I love you, and you love me. The rest can be dealt with later." Lee smiled at his boyfriends and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Gaara." He whispered in his ear as the bell rang. They pulled apart, keeping their hands linked, and walked hand in hand to first period.

**Authors Note: **Alright. Finishing this chapter it can go two ways. I can end it here, with a happy lovey dovey ending with no severe conflict in the story, or I can dive headfirst and develop more conflict and add more to the story. If you want more, you have to tell me. Otherwise, I am going to leave it here and have it be finished. I am at the point where I feel like this story might not be worth it anymore, and it's at a point where it could be over. So if you want me to continue, TELL ME. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude, I am just frustrated. Hopefully I hear from somebody. Thanks for reading.


End file.
